Within recent memory, mobile telephones have evolved from a rare curiosity into a widely-available, indispensable business tool and social necessity. Many people view the rapid development of these products as a general societal advance. As with other conveniences, however, many other people view these devices as a nuisance, because they are capable of filling otherwise serene locales, or moments of quiet reflection, with annoying rings and inane conversation.